After a pipeline explosion in San Bruno, Calif. in which eight people perished and approximately fifty houses were damaged or destroyed, the National Transportation and Safety Board (NTSB) investigation and report revealed there was a need for traceable, verifiable and complete MAOP or MOP to prevent this type of accident from occurring in the future.
Part of the reason the pipeline explosion occurred was due to a lack of Maximum Allowable Operating Pressure (MAOP) pipeline information used for gas pipelines and Maximum Operating Pressure (MOP) pipeline information for hazardous liquids (MOP) pushed to groups of users simultaneously that could act.
A need exists for a non-transitory computer readable medium that can both (i) calculate the MAOP and MOP pipeline information and (ii) push that calculated information to groups of users simultaneously, enabling the users to see gaps in the information, enabling users take remedial steps to validate MAOP or MOP which might prevent such accidents in the future.
A further need exists for a non-transitory computer readable medium to compute if gaps occur in design, construction, operation and maintenance data required for Maximum Allowable Operating Pressure (MAOP) pipeline calculations for gas and for Maximum Operating Pressure (MOP) for hazardous liquids and then identify the type of gap to a plurality of users, simultaneously.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.